DESCRIPTION: (Adapted from the applicant's Description) This application requests support for a postdoctoral training program to develop researchers with expertise in both the biological basis and clinical manifestations of neurodevelopmental disorders, in order to enable them to better relate across disciplines and maximize potential for understanding the pathogenesis and treatment of these disorders. In the past, training program in behavioral science, neuroscience, and molecular genetics have led to dramatic gains in our understanding of the pathogenesis of neurodevelopmental disorders. The proposed training plan provides a variety of opportunities, including (1) mentored research training in specific methods, disorders, and underlying pathogenetic mechanisms; (2) a range of didactic experiences (such as courses, seminars, and lectures) that integrate the study of clinical disorders, normal developmental processes, mechanisms of disease and research methods; and, (3) clinical exposures to complement previous levels of clinical experience. Twelve to 15 Ph.D. or M.D. level trainees will participate in two to three year training over the five-year course of this program.